gaara's secret
by RYUICHIFAN
Summary: well gaara is strong but how strong is the question.and well a few of his enemy's will find out when they mess with his pride and joy.so read and enjoy.


Title:Gaara's secret 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story.

OOC

Summary: Gaara has a secret that he is trying to stop anyone from finding out.  
So read and find out his little secret.

"Yawn" said Gaara as he woke up early in the morning.

"So I wonder who i get to stop from killing me today"

"Well better leave Kakashi's house before he gets back from his mission with Sasuke

"Hey Gaara"said a familiar voice behind Gaara as he left Kakashi's house

"HEY why did you throw that"said Sakura as she jumped to the side to dodge a kuni

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else."said the fully awake Gaara

"Well I know that you hate Naruto but you dont have to try and kill him."said the scared Sakura

"NO.Not Naruto, me and him are friends now."said Gaara

"Hey you guys."said a very familiar voice

"Hey Naruto.Can you believe that Sakura thinks I hate you."said Gaara laughing

"Kinda.You did try to walk me into a a bus while it was heading down the street."said Naruto

"That was because I was reading Kakashi's book about how to create a solid clone.Did you know he got dirty pictures in his closet."said Gaara

"Still like I almost was hit."said Naruto

"Well sorry."said Gaara

"Its ok,but it was like scary.Its not every day that you look up and see a big ugly metal box moving toward you."said Naruto

"Well lets go get some coffee and sit down talk about something."said Sakura

"How about no.Like maybe coffee,but just sitting their talking about stuff like who likes who and who is dating who and who wants to ask out Sasuke,but i dont get it.I'm cute how come girls dont always ask me out."said Gaara

"So like what did you dream about last night,Gaara"asked Sakura

"Like i was fighting Itachi and like he died.It was like freaking sweet."said Gaara

"Kool.Was I in it."said Naruto

"No."said Gaara

"Well got to go.later you guys."said Gaara carrying his frappicino

"So Naruto what did you dream about last night."said Sakura

"You."he said smiling

"Loser."said Sakura walking off laughing

"I love you too."said Naruto

"You idiot."said Sakura

"Whats Gaara doing?"said Naruto

"Looks like he just bought carrots."said Sakura

"But he just came out of the pet store."said Naruto

"And when did he get a cd player.Wonder if he is listening to Green Day or Good charlotte."

"Well I think we should follow him."said Sakura

"No.A man needs his alone time."said Naruto

"No, girls need alone time not men.Got it."said Sakura

"Yep."said Naruto

"So like where is he going."said Sakura

"I dont know."said Naruto

"Look at that old house."

"It looks like he is going inside."

"What the..."said Naruto as Zabuza,Haku,and Itachi jumped down from a tree

"Watch out Gaara!"said Naruto as Zabuza threw his huge blade at the little Gaara,who dodged it with ease.

"Watch out,Sakura,I'm going to help him."said Naruto

"Go get someone to get Kakashi and Sasuke fast."

"Ok"said Sakura with out protest.

"Duck Naruto."shouted Gaara

"Run Gaara their way too strong for us to handle on our own."said Naruto

"No we just got to take them out one at a time."said Gaara

"Ok,but who do we go after first."said Naruto dodging a kuni.

"Go for Haku first.He is going to be easier to beat,but watch out for Zabuza and Itachi"  
said Gaara

"ON three."

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"O crap.Their gone."said Naruto

"But where are they."

"Their in the house."

"Nooo!"screamed Gaara as he ran into the house while opening his gourd.

"What the hell."screamed Naruto as Gaara stabbed Haku in the neck and stabbed Zabuza in the stomache and back.

"Help him."screamed a voice from behind Naruto

"Who is Gaara killing?"asked Kakashi as Naruto stared in disbelief.

"WHO?"

"Zabuza ,Haku ,and freaking Itachi!"screamed Naruto as Gaara started going for Itachi.

"WHAT!"screamed Sasuke, who appeared out of nowhere

"When did they show up?"asked Kakashi

"Just a few minutes ago."said Naruto

"Screw you guys I'm going help Gaara."screamed Naruto but by the time he said that Gaara was stepping out of the house,blood covered,while putting sand back in his gourd.

"They almost got my friend."said Gaara while pulling out a hamster from his pocket.

"If they would have they would be totaly destroyed."

"What.You just killed some of the baddest guys i've ever met,over a dirty little rodent"  
said Kakashi ,but before he could move Gaara slapped him.

"This hamster is my best friend."said Gaara

"What.You killed them over a rodent"  
said Kakashi

"Ok"said Gaara

"So why did you kill them over a freaking hamster."Said Naruto

"Well theres more to it than that.This hamster is my best friend ever and you would kill for your best friend."Said Sasuke

"Well lets go get those bodies before they start stinking up the place."said Sasuke

"WHAT THE Hell!Where are the bodies Gaara."

"Like they were right here."Said Gaara

"Well dont put your guard down."

"OK."said Naruto thinking that this was his time to shine

"Their they are.Their running away.Looks like you did do a good job on those guys."

"So like whats going to happen now."

"We go to Naruto's house and everyone stays there for the night."Said Sasuke

"What!"said Naruto

"Well fine lets split up and let them take us out one after another."said Sasuke

"Fine ,but we're having ramen.Believe it."said Naruto


End file.
